


Supernatural

by thatmitchsentho



Series: PP Rare Pair Week 2018 [4]
Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Day 4, F/F, Rare pair week 2018, pprarepairweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-22 02:22:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14298681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatmitchsentho/pseuds/thatmitchsentho
Summary: Aubrey Posen loves Stacie Conrad. Like, a lot. But there is one thing she just doesn't understand about her girlfriend at all.





	Supernatural

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Rare Pair Week 2018!  
> Day 4 - Supernatural.

If anyone had asked Aubrey the kind of person she’d saw herself dating on her first day of college, she would have had a very clear picture in mind. She’d have said it’d likely be an upper class kind of boy. Probably a law or finance major. A varsity athlete, but not football. Maybe soccer or lacrosse. Someone she could take home and he’d know all the appropriate things to do and say to appease her extremely Southern family. Or if he could actually be Southern, that would be great.

In other words, the complete opposite of what she ended up with. Stacie Conrad was nothing like what she’d pictured. She was a woman, for starters. That had taken three months for her to even acknowledge as a possibility to herself - that the biggest issue with her preconceived idea was the gender. But Stacie had undid every stupid idea she’d ever had about her future partner, rewritten it in big bold letters.

Because Stacie was middle class - not that Aubrey cared. She wasn’t a law or finance major but an astronomy major. Smartest person Aubrey had ever met in her life bar none. Stacie could have majored in literally anything but she explained that the appreciated the infinite nature of space. The varsity athlete was out, though Stacie was a talented dancer and kept herself in shape through a mix of Pilates and running. And she was by no means southern, and often Aubrey would have to explain her family stories with the words “It’s a southern thing”.

The other part that constantly took her by surprise was just how much she loved her. She was infatuated with the girl, with every single aspect of her. The way she could look equally beautiful dressed up for a night out, or wearing pyjamas as they cuddled up on the couch for movie nights. The way she could talk for hours about space, or anything science related in general, never making the other party feel stupid. The way she always had time for her friends, the way she pretty much managed to screw up dinner every time she tried to cook, the way she moved and breathed and existed. So she was extremely happy that Stacie had blown her stupid polo wearing boy idea clean out of the water. There was just one part of Stacie she didn’t understand.

And that was her obsession with a television show called Supernatural. 

She knew Stacie watched it but she didn’t realise how religiously until they moved in together and she’d learned that Stacie had set the television up to record the entire season of the show. She ignored her phone, ignored everything while she watched. 

“So what is it about the show?” Aubrey said. “I know you love it so I want to understand. I just don’t get what makes it special.”

“It’s two extremely good looking characters who go on adventures killing things in a monster of the week format,” Stacie said. “Each season has like a significant overarching villain or goal to achieve, and the relationships between the characters make it interesting.”

“Okay,” Aubrey said. “Can I watch one with you?” Stacie beamed at her and raised her arm so Aubrey could curl under it as she got it ready to play.

It left Aubrey with more questions than answers. She still wasn’t any clearer on why this show was popular. To her it felt repetitive and old. The format was old, the themes were old, and in the other examples she could think of, they had been done better. But she didn’t say that to Stacie, choosing just to say that it was okay, maybe not her cup of tea but she’d watch it with her from time to time. 

And she did. She sat through the occasional episode, Stacie providing some commentary so she wasn’t completely lost. But the younger woman soon figured out that she wasn’t that invested in the show. She brought it up when Aubrey had gotten home from work, and seen the hesitation in the blonde’s face when she saw it was on the screen ready to go.

“I think maybe if you watched it from the start you might appreciate it more,” Stacie said. 

“No it’s okay,” Aubrey said. “We don’t have to like all the same things. It’s just... I really love spending time with you and you’re so cute when you geek out about this show but I don’t feel like I’m seeing anything new, you know?”

“Is it that they’re dudes?” Stacie asked.

“No,” Aubrey said. “Every storyline I’m seeing here feels like something I’ve already seen before. The monster of the week format isn’t new. Xena did it, Charmed did it, Buffy did it. And the guys are good looking if you’re into it, but I’m just not.”

“But it gets intense!” Stacie said. “Dean goes to hell even.”

“Angel went to hell in Buffy,” Aubrey said in response. “And Buffy went to heaven and her friends pulled her out because they thought she was in hell.”

“Seriously?” Stacie said. “You know I’ve never watched Buffy before. I know what it’s about and stuff, but I never really sat down and watched it.”

“How is that even possible?” Aubrey said. “My parents had me basically cloistered for my childhood and I managed to watch it.”

“I was probably waiting tables or studying or something,” Stacie shrugged. “Would you watch Buffy with me?”

“Of course I would,” Aubrey said. “But what about Supernatural though?”

“Oh I can watch that on my own,” Stacie said. “I don’t mind that you don’t like it. But it’d be nice to have a show we can say is our show.”

“You’re really adorable, you know that?” Aubrey said. She pulled Stacie toward her and kissed her lovingly. 

“So do you have that Buffy show or can we like, Netflix it or something?” Stacie asked. 

“We can Netflix it,” Aubrey said. “We can start later if you like.”

“No we can watch it tonight. Let me order some dinner in while you shower,” Stacie said. “Mexican, Greek or Chinese?”

“Chinese,” Aubrey said. She pecked a kiss on her lips and headed to the bathroom. 

By the time she got out of the bathroom Stacie had already found Buffy on Netflix and had it waiting. She’d also poured them both wine and they only had to wait a few moments before their food arrived.

“You know, if you really don’t want to start watching it right now, we can wait,” Aubrey said. “I know you had Supernatural ready to go.”

“No, I want to do it now,” Stacie said. “We could get like three episodes in before bed.”

“They’re only forty minutes long, we can probably fit another one or two in if you want to go full marathon,” Aubrey said. 

“Mmm, no,” Stacie said. “There are other things I have planned for later. I mean, both sets of plans involve a smoking hot blonde taking charge, but I think I’ve got a more fun alternative to more TV.” Aubrey stopped lifting the chopsticks to her mouth and leaned across to kiss her.

“Oh, I’m in,” Aubrey said. Stacie kissed her again and pressed play on the show. After a few minutes Aubrey spoke again.

“Oh, and there’s another Slayer who shows up later,” Aubrey said. “A sexually aggressive brunette. And the two of them together are responsible for most of the sexual tension on the show.”

“Well I’m definitely going to love this show then,” Stacie said. Aubrey leaned across to kiss her on the cheek before resuming her dinner.


End file.
